


A Reason To Stay

by angelus2hot



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Community: 1_million_words, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-26
Updated: 2015-02-26
Packaged: 2018-03-15 09:24:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3441914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean wants to leave but Sam gives him a reason to stay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Reason To Stay

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** A Reason To Stay  
>  **Fandom:** Supernatural  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Word Count:** 579  
>  **Summary:** Dean wants to leave but Sam gives him a reason to stay.  
>  **A/N:** written for the phrase 'you make me feel...' for my mini bingo card at 1_million_words

“What are you doing?” The question was out of Sam’s mouth the second he walked into Dean’s room unannounced and saw his brother throwing things into a suitcase.

Dean didn’t pause but continued to pack. “I think it’s time we went our own separate ways.”

A look of confusion began to spread across Sam’s face at Dean’s words. He couldn’t believe what he was seeing much less hearing. _Dean was leaving him._ “What are you saying?”

He didn’t think he could be any clearer. “I’m leaving, Sammy.”

Panic flooded Sam’s being as he stared at his brother. “What? No! You can’t leave.”

Dean shrugged his shoulders in a move he hoped looked nonchalant. “But I am.”

“Why?”

A frustrated sigh escaped him. “Because I can’t be near you anymore and not want...” He shook his head. There was no sense in going there. “It’s too hard.”

Sam still didn’t understand what was going on. He had no idea what Dean was talking about or why he wanted to leave.

“Don’t you get it, Sam?” Dean’s face was filled with anguish. “You make me feel things I shouldn’t. Things I have no right to feel.”

Sam couldn’t believe the wave of relief that swept through his body at his brother’s words. For one awful moment he had thought Dean hadn’t wanted to be around him anymore. But now he knew different. 

“What kind of things?”

Dean’s eyes widened and his head snapped up to stare at Sam. “What the hell? Do you want the list?”

“There’s a list?” Sam couldn’t keep the hopeful tone out of his voice.

Dean ignored the question and turned to finish packing his things. “It’s better this way, Sammy. Trust me.”

For a brief moment Sam stood in the middle of the room stunned before he walked the short distance to Dean, grabbed him by the arm and spun him around.

“What the hell, dude?” 

Sam ignored the outburst. “I don’t want you to go.”

“I have to, Sammy.” The last thing he wanted to do was leave but he didn’t have a choice.

He would do whatever he had to do to make Dean realize he didn’t have to leave;, he wasn’t alone in his feelings. With a soft sigh he cupped Dean’s face in his hands. “Kiss me.” 

“What?” Surely, he couldn’t have heard Sam right. There was no way his brother wanted him to...

Sam slid his thumb across Dean’s bottom lip as he whispered, “Just one kiss and if you want to leave afterwards I won’t stop you.”

Dean called himself all kinds of a fool but the truth was he couldn’t leave without knowing, just once how it felt to hold Sam in his arms, to feel the softness of his lips beneath his own.

Sam couldn’t wait any longer. He couldn’t take the chance Dean would refuse him. With his hands still cupping Dean’s face he leaned down and gently placed a tender kiss on Dean’s lips.

At the soft touch a spark of something undeniable spread through his veins like wildfire. There was no more thought in his mind about leaving. _How could he let Sam go? Walk away and leave the one thing that made him whole?_ As the kiss deepened becoming something more Dean didn’t have to worry if Sam felt the same way, the husky groan rumbling deep from within Sam left no doubt in his mind that he did indeed feel the exact same way.


End file.
